Draegen
Draegens (nicknamed 'Drage Torva') are big dragon like creatures native to Draegen Prime (in the Draego Solar System, which is in the Qyumlac Galaxy). Physiology The physiology of an individual Draegen depends on the type of Draegen, and there are about a dozen types. However, every mature Draegen is 20 meters long, 7 meters broad and 6 metres at the shoulder (12 if standing). Wingspans vary, but are commonly over 20m. Fire Draegen The most common Draegen, these have plates instead of scales which are used to exchange cold air from outside with the hot air they produce. They have to drink 5 times a day (with each drink being about 20 liters) to stop themselves from dehydrating. Ice Draegen The Ice Draegens have the same appearance as the Fire Draegens except from the tip of their tail, their wings, their hide-embedded spikes and chin spikes (which are ice crystals in their case). Thunder Draegen The Thunder Draegen is one of the most intelligent types. They usually live in cloudy areas where they use clouds to their advantage, and they can also release particulates that cause clouds to charge themselves rapidly. They can absorb the electricity produced and can fire electric bolts at their foes as an electrolaser. Frost Draegen A Frost Draegen is a worm-like reptile with pincers at its mouth, designed to efficiently dig through the ground. It can retract its arms into its fur to prevent harm to them while digging. Dark Draegen A Draegen that was seldom seen, feared by all while not being the strongest. They can match the speed of a Sky Draegen with ease and could kill a Diamond Draegen when fully enraged. They had pure dark scales and could not be seen during the night. Water Draegen A Draegen that lives near lakes, rivers, etc... They mostly live in caverns underwater. They need lesser water to cool down as they do not produce as much heat as the other Draegens. Sky Draegen A Draegen that has an extra pair of wings (which are also much bigger), they live near the tops of mountains. Silver Draegen A Draegen with full silver scales, these Draegens mostly attacked during the night to suddenly surprise their foes with the reflection of the moon on their scales. Gold Draegen A Draegen with golden scales, these were one of the weakest Draegens but became richer and more respected as time progressed. Emerald Draegen A Draegen with scales consisting of 89% emerald. Diamond Draegen A Draegen with scales consisting of 74% diamond. These were the third strongest Draegens as they could rarely be killed in the old days. Howler Howlers are the second strongest Draegens ever to exist. They always howled at the full red moon, and if disturbed when doing so, their howling became so loud that the pressure causes an unprotected listener to bleed out of their ears, as well as making them completely deaf. They had darkish scales. Diet The Draegens are carnivorous and used to hunt their prey for both survival, exercise, competition and fun. Intelligence and society Language The Draegens use roars in all kind of volume heights to talk with each other, however, they are able to talk normally. Culture At first the Draegens were a neutral like race (never attacked when first contact is made), but after they were attacked and nearly went extinct this changed. They grew aggressive and after they were conquered by the 'Rulers', they began to attack outsiders much more regularly. They used to hunt prey for survival, exercise, competition and fun in the old days. They live in caves in groups of maximum 75 Draegens (with the exception of the Citdel). All of the Draegens are ruled by the House of Magna (when you don't add the 'Rulers'). Names They have no defined system of naming, and only the 3 ruling families (Ignus, Frosias and Taëra) have a surname. It is a common habit that Draegens are named after their actions, an admiral could get the name 'Tactician' (Tokhryan) or 'Conquerer' (Canyerak). Law The Draegens had only one law for a long time, 'You shall not kill your own kin'. Drugs and alcohol did little to nothing to Draegens, but when they met new cultures stronger stimulants were created and thus these became forbidden. With the necessity of a stronger military they also created the law that deserters are to be trialed, if found guilty they are death sentenced. Clothing Draegens do not require clothes due to their scales, but once they reached space and came into contact with other cultures they requested clothing to be made. They demanded it to be beautiful to depict their grace and endurable as the first pieces of clothing were ripped apart by the Draegens scales. Religion Draegens used to have religions, but these were abandoned after the Second Religious War. Technology XI- Intrauniversal, this species has explored a single 'verse (a 'verse could be a universe, microverse, etc.) Spaceships The Draegen have a navy containing millions of ships. They are capable of travelling FTL through Ultradrive and they have repulsor shields and sheets for protection. Draegen ships can power repulsor sheets, and these provide a great bonus to protection and allow defence against particle beams, which repulsor fields cannot achieve. Battleships and larger even have several layers of repulsor sheets, for added protection. Their hulls are constructed from a layer of c-boron nitride over armour steel- c-boron nitride is only slightly less hard than diamond, but has superior chemical and thermal resistance, as well as a greater ability to stop charged particle radiation or neutrons. However, boron is extremely rare, and so this coating can only be superficial. The steel underneath is thick and hardened. They are also designed to slowly self-repair; a grid of AI-controlled nanotube fibres will form a netting within a breach and then 'secrete' molten iron until the gap is filled. The larger the ship, the more rapid the repair. Draegen ships tend to have few occupants- even Dreadnoughts have less than one thousand crew. However, they have elaborate and magnificent interiors, as well as many facilities. There are many kinds: *Light Cruisers are the smallest warships. They are also the most common, and form the backbone of any Draegen fleet. A light cruiser is around 300m long, and has wingspan of 280m. They have good manoeuvrability, but small engines mean low speed and power. They usually have a few Claw Drivers and Spine Beams. *Heavy Cruisers are larger and more heavily armoured. They often lead light cruiser formations or assist heavier ships, being 430m long and with a 390m wingspan. Armament consists of Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, and Barb Torpedoes. *Frigates are designed for independent patrol rather than joining the Draegen battlelines, and as such possess high survivability and agility. They are usually 610m or so long and have 620m wingspans, as well as particularly a large drive core. A frigate is likely to carry Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, and Plate Launchers. *Destroyers are warships designed to protect fleets and convoys from threats such as light vessels, mines, and torpedoes. At 820m long, with a 640m wingspan, and possessing many launching tubes down their sides, destroyers are equipped with Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Barb Torpedoes, and Wing Missiles. *Battlecruisers are also designed for solo operations, but are capable of supporting other ships. Over 11km long, and with a wingspan of 9km or more, they have thick armour, powerful drives, advanced targetting power, and are capable of building cruisers and frigates inside themselves- up to four at once. They possess Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Scute Turrets, Plate Launchers, and Wing Missiles. *Battleships act as the lead ships in battle-line formations, unless dreadnoughts or above are present. 16km long, they can take and deal large amounts of damage, even able to fight once broken into several pieces due to redundant drives, command centres, and their many weapons. They can also produce up to six cruisers inside themselves at once, and are the lightest Draegen ships with multi-layer repulsor sheets. A battleship carries a Fang Coilgun, Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Plate Launchers, Scute Turrets, and Wing Missiles. *Dreadnoughts are a rare sight in the Draegen fleets, but when they do appear they bring to bear a large amount of power. Over 60km long, with 50km wingspans, they possess extremely powerful offensive, defensive, and propulsive systems. Capable of independent or fleet activity, a dreadnought can assemble many ships within itself- even battlecruisers. They have two Draegenfire Cannons, as well as Fang Coilguns, Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Scute Turrets, Plate Launchers, Barb Torpedoes and Wing Missiles. *Imperans are the largest Draegen ships. There are only nine- three for each of the ruling houses Ignus, Frosias, and Taera. They reach 250km long- a length only attainable because of their use of an enormous magnetic bottle inside the ship which holds the hull together even under enormous accelerations. If this fails, the Imperan cannot accelerate with much power or it will tear itself apart. Their defenses and engine power are unmatched amongst Draegen ships, and they are like an enormous city within themselves. They manufacture battleships and smaller in very large numbers, and sometimes even dreadnoughts. Imperans possess the largest and more powerful of Draegen weapons- the Shadowflame Cannon, as well as ten Draegenfire Cannons, and many Fang Coilguns, Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Scute Turrets, Plate Launchers, Barb Torpedoes and Wing Missiles. Weapons Draegens have advanced spaceship weapons. *Claw Drivers are mass drivers which accelerate 20kg ferrous projectiles to 0.5''c'', with a kinetic energy equivalent to 65 megatons of TNT. *Spine Beams are near-UV lasers with a three-metre lens width and additional diffraction focussing. The power pack is 200GW. They are long-ranged and particularly effective against missiles and small ships, drilling straight through them even at hundreds of miles away. *Scute Turrets act as point-defense. They are shaped like a shallow dome, armoured, and equipped with four rapid-fire railguns each, firing proximity-explosive projectiles at several kilometres per second to counter missiles and slow relativistic weapons. *Fang Coilguns fire a 1000kg slug at 0.85''c'', so that it possesses 19.25 gigatonnes of TNT equivalent in kinetic energy. The slug is often designed to possess two stages, which break up just before impact- at these speeds, any projectile would vaporise upon impact, but with two stages, first vaporises on collision and creates a hull breach, and the second enters inside the ship to cause complete internal destruction. *Draegenfire Cannons launch a spray of 10g ferrous grains, tens of tonnes of them per second, at 0.95''c''. Such small projectiles are less vulnerable to being stopped by repulsor fields, and also cause an extended series of explosions on the surface of a ship rather than single detonation. As such, they allow the first few kilos to breach any spaced armour and then the rest can dedicate itself to causing complete internal destruction. *The Shadowflame Cannon accelerates a 500-tonne depleted uranium shell to 0.9c using a coilgun and repulsor rings. The kinetic energy of this projectile is 5.8E22J, or 14 teratons of TNT. *Barb Torpedoes are low-velocity weapons containing 10kg antimatter- at 100% efficiency, this would release 418 megatons of TNT equivalent. However, antimatter annihilation is around 70% efficient. The shell of the torpedo is ferrous. They home in and can be proximity-fused. *Wing Missiles accelerate to relativistic speeds. Most are designed to attack ships with advanced repulsor technology, as the weapon first fires a UV laser into the target, powered by the antimatter engine within. This will destroy an area of the surface and hopefully the repulsor generators there, allowing the missile to reach the hull, and at relativistic speeds, destroy it. Any remaining antimatter will also annihilate, adding a little to the yield. Some, however, are designed to penetrate shields of charged matter or plasma, generating a powerful twisting magnetic field before them which opens a gap for the projectile to go through. Missiles can be designed with both these features. Military doctrine : For main article, see: Grand Draegen Space Navy The Draegens have an organisation representing their military force, they work closely with the Draegen government (The Three Houses) for all administrative purposes. The GDSN is responsible for recruitment, training and deployment of all Draegens ready for duty. They are funded by the government and have almost unlimited resources, they create their shipyards in space near space elevators and defend these heavily as construction of these is difficult and long. History The Draegens were once a neutral race, but after being conquered and nearly wiped out they became very hostile. After the beginning of the Volt Conflict, they were one of the first Vultur Alliance species to oppose The Rulers. They were quickly silenced but still bear hatred for the Rulers and refuse to join fights against the Twik-Twikhs as they had forged a secret alliance during the last months of the Volt Conflict. They now provide intel to the Twik-Twikh about the Vultur Alliance fleets and planets, and the Draegens have called upon the other species to join their resolve, lay down their weapons and oppose their masters. Relations with other races *The Rulers: *Xamhogém: *Wyuring: *Lionagum: Notable Draegens *Magna Ignus *Magna Frosias *Magna Taëra *Aervin Bloodspiller Important cities/locations Cities Locations In fiction Category:Sapient Beings Category:Carnivores Category:Draegens Category:Animals Category:Voltoriém Galaxy System